legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S4 P9/Transcript
(Miles is seen alone looking through his phone glaring before he's approached by Uraraka) Uraraka: Miles? Miles:...... Uraraka: Miles, are you okay? Miles: What do you want...? Uraraka: Miles, I just wanted to say- Miles: You're sorry? Yeah, I've heard that all before kid. Uraraka: Kid? Miles: I'm fighting you in this exercise right? Uraraka: Y-Yeah? Miles: Good, because I want to let you know one thing. Uraraka: What's that? Miles: Don't expect me to hold back. When I'm done, you'll be nothing more than a red stain on my fist. (Miles turns his head glaring as Uraraka stands scared. Miles then slides his mask over his face) Miles: Prepare yourself. (Miles gets up and leaves toward the arena) Uraraka: Oh boy... (Uraraka follows Miles. It then cuts to later on as he is seen in the arena adjusting his web shooter as everyone else is seen watching him) Mina: He's really quiet. Izuku: He's probably still stresed about his dad. Mineta: Do you think- Miles: If you kids are just gonna sit up there and talk crap behind my back, you'll be the next ones who die. (The others look at Miles stunned as he finishes his web shooter which is seen sparking with electricity before stopping) Miles: Let's see how these babies hold up... (Uraraka steps up in front of him on the other side of the arena) Miles: So, you're ready to die I'm guessing? (Uraraka glares at Miles) Miles: I shall take that as a yes. Izuku: How's this gonna turn out...? Miles: Then let's get started! (Uraraka charges Miles who stands glaring) Uraraka: Your threats aren't gonna get to me! Miles: Then die. (Miles fires a web that sparks with electricity that hits Uraraka, electrocuting her as she falls to the ground mid run) Miles: Well, at least they work. (Uraraka stands as the electricity continues to shock her. Miles then fires two more webs which worsen the effect, causing her to fall) Miles: How does that feel?! Tenya: Miles... Jiro: He's clearly not holding back. (Uraraka stands up and tries to throw a punch at Miles who dodges and throws her over his shoulder and into the ground. He then sits on top of her as he curls his fist) Miles: I gave you a chance! (Miles punches Uraraka in the face before he throws another punch, causing blood to spray onto the ground) Izuku: MILES! Eijiro: Dude chill out! Miles: She'll be fine you morons! Uraraka: Miles...Please!! Miles: SHUT UP!! (Miles punches her again before standing and grabbing her by the neck) Miles: I deserve this! (Miles throws Uraraka away before running over and grabbing her by the hair) Jiro: He's not just holding back! He's gonna kill her! Tenya: Miles, you need to stop this! (Miles doesn't listen as he lifts Uraraka's head up by her hair) Miles: You know, it didn't really have to go like this. You should've given up! (Miles begins slamming Uraraka's face into the concrete as blood sprays with each hit. Miles' classmates then jump the stands as they run for him) Izuku: Miles, that's enough! Tenya: You've gone too far! (Miles looks up at the group running for him before he gets up and fires off more electric webs, knocking Tenya and Momo down before he runs off and swings away) Izuku: Come on, we have to find him! Bakugo: Let's crush this Spider! (The group runs out as Izuku helps Uraraka up) Izuku: You okay...? Uraraka: Y-Yeah...I'm fine. Izuku: I need to get you to Kiro and Ian. Uraraka: Please... (Izuku carries Uraraka out as he contacts Alex and the others. It then cuts to later on as Kiro and Ian are seen healing Uraraka as 1-A meets with the other Defenders) Alex: This is worse than I thought. He's gone dark. Izuku: This isn't just stress, he's going berserk. Tenya: We have to find him before he hurts anyone else. Alex: I just hope the Puppets don't find him before we do. (Kiro and Ian step back as Uraraka stands up fully healed) Ian: We got her. Alex: You okay? Uraraka: Yeah, I'm fine. (Alex then gets a notification on his phone) Alex: He's in Town Square. Izuku: He went back? Alex: He wants us to show up. Bakugo: Then let's go get this kid! Alex: Just don't hurt him. Bring him home alive. Izuku: You got it. (Class 1-A leaves as Alex, Kiro and Ian stay behind) Ian: You think he'll go peacefully? Alex: I highly doubt it. Kiro: Maybe they can get through to him. Alex: I hope so. (Izuku and his class are seen in Town Square as Miles is seen standing alone looking around) Miles: So...You really came after me? Izuku: Miles, you need to come home. Uraraka: There is something seriously wrong with you. Miles: Something wrong with me? Then what about you? Momo: Huh? (Miles turns) Miles: You think you kids are gonna be the next big hero, that you're going to save people. But you're nothing. (The heroes stand stunned as Miles slowly begins to approach) Miles: And now you're all gonna die. (Izuku notices that Miles' eyes are completely gray, realizing what's going on.) Izuku: That's not Miles. Bakugo: What are you talking about? Izuku: He's been enslaved! That's The Puppetmaster doing this! Miles: Looks like you figured it out kid! (Miles rushes the heroes, kicking Bakugo away as he webs Momo to a wall) Tenya: Miles stop, we are not your enemy! Miles: Miles isn't here right now kid! Izuku: He must've been infected with Puppet Ooze from Radeon! Uraraka: But I thought he was a Targhul? Izuku: He was made with Omega's DNA, meaning that the Ooze must've been in his body when they fought! It must've transferred over to Miles when he grabbed him! Miles: Your friend belongs to me now kids! Try as you may, you won't be able to save him! Izuku: We'll see about that! (Izuku charges toward Miles who jumps over him before hitting him with a web and throwing him into the others) Uraraka: He's certainly gotten stronger because of it! (Miles laughs before stumbling back holding his head.) Mina: Miles? Miles: Get...out of my head! (Miles falls to his knees as the others run over to help. He then begins to vomit a grey and black fluid as the glow in his eyes slowly fades) Miles: You Mr. Morales, have only made my job easier. (Miles finishes vomiting before he stares at the ground shocked) Izuku: Miles? (Miles looks up at Izuku and quickly hugs him as he starts to cry) Izuku: Hey hey man, it's okay. Miles: He's...He's gone man! Izuku: I know dude, I know. We all miss him. Miles: I...I wasn't able to...I wasn't strong enough. Izuku: It wasn't your fault Miles. (The other Defenders then show up) Alex: Oh thank god he's okay! (The Defenders run over to check on Miles) Erin: Miles, are you okay? (Miles turns his head slowly as he looks on shocked) Miles:..... Jack: Miles? Miles: He's...He's coming...! (A portal suddenly opens next to the heroes as they all stumble back. The Puppetmaster then emerges from within it and steps in front of the heroes) Puppetmaster: Well well well... Alex: You. Puppetmaster: It has been sometime Defenders. You have been busy since last we met. And I must thank you. Alex: Thank us!? Puppetmaster: For dealing with Radeon. Alex: He betrayed you. Puppetmaster: He did. He believed that I was inferior to him, that we were not equal. But he was wrong in that fatal error. You'll understand soon enough. I've simply come here to finish the mission he started. Erin: What mission? Puppetmaster:....Peace in our time. (The Puppetmaster fires a wave of blue energy that flows over the heroes before he retreats through the portal. The heroes all stand confused at what just happened) Alex: The hell was that? Bakugo: Guys...? (The heroes turn to Bakugo who is seen looking at his hand as he fades from existence. The other heroes look on stunned) Izuku: Kacchan? Alex: The hell...? Momo: Something is happening... (Momo also fades away as Mineta and Toru soon follow) Erin: Oh crap! Alex: He's wiping us out... Miles: Jesus... (Miles suddenly feels someone grab his arm as Tsuyu is seen fading from existence as she holds onto Miles for help) Tsuyu: Miles... Miles:.... (Tsuyu fades away as Miles looks around stunned) Jack: Erin...? (Erin turns to see Jack as his body begins to fade out) Erin: No. Jack: Erin please I- (Jack falls to the ground as he continues fading) Erin: Jack no! Jack: Erin...I...I love you...Please don't for- (Jack fades out before he can finish speaking as Erin falls to her knees) Izuku: Alex? Uraraka? (The two turn as Izuku is seen struggling to stand) Izuku: I can't feel my legs... Alex: No...Not you too. (Alex and Uraraka go over to Izuku as he falls into Alex's arms) Izuku: Alex please...Please I don't wanna die like this...! Uraraka: Come on Deku...Not you. Izuku: I'm sorry... (Izuku fades away as Alex looks down at his hands. Uraraka is seen tearing up) Uraraka: No...Deku...! Alex: We...We need to get home now! (The Defenders start to run before Jiro also fades from existence) Erin: No! Alex: Let's go we don't have time! (The heroes run off back home when it cuts to them arriving at the Warehouse as Alex closes and locks the door in fear) Alex: Holy crap...Holy crap...! Ian: What...was that? Kiro: He couldn't have.... Tenya: He killed them...He killed them all. (Omega and his kids all arrive) Omega: Guys, me and Zulu felt something weird happen. What's going on? Alex: They're...They're dead... Omega: Who's dead? Zulu: Wait... (Zulu looks around at the group) Zulu: Where are they? Erin: They uhhh... Charlie: Where's Izuku? Pearl: Jack? Alex: The Puppetmaster...He...He killed them. Omega:... What...?? Mina??? Mina: …. They... They just.... They just... Faded away.... Charlie: Even Izuku…? (Charlie is sees Uraraka go up to Charlie look like she's about to cry. Goes to the ground and hugs Charlie) Erin: That was his plan...He wanted to cripple us. Alex: Not only that, but most of their class suffered as well, even when they had no part in this. Tenya: He's clearly preparing for something. Why else would he wipe out over half of our group? Shoto: There's clearly a plan being developed behind the scenes with him. Alex: I may have some ideas...but right now I don't feel like thinking about that right now. (Scott steps out of his room confused) Scott: Guys? My spirit just felt something REALLY happen. Is everything all right? Erin:... No Scott. Everything is NOT all right... (Jirosoyu then appears) Jirosoyu: He did it didn't he...? Scott: What did he do? Jirosoyu: Look at the group Scott, what do you see? (Scott notices how most of the group is missing) Scott: Oh no... Mina: *Sobbing* My classmates... My friends... They're gone... Omega: Mina... Alex: That wasn't just a random election. Each one of those deaths was planned, chosen by that spell. Miles: To kill so many heroes in such short time. What would've happened if he used that on a group of civilians? Alex: I don't even want to think about that right now. I'm...gonna go to my room. I need some time to think about this. Miles: Same here. (Alex and Miles leave as the group disperses and go around the Warehouse saddened) Charlie:... Uraraka? Uraraka: I'm sorry Charlie... *Starts to tear up* I need to be alone. *Starts to leave* Charlie:.... (Omega goes up to Mina, bonds with her, reappears on her shoulder and hugs her) Omega: I'm sorry... (Mina does nothing expect hug Omega) Erin:...….. Shoto: Hey Erin? Erin:.... *Leaves the Werehouse* Shoto:.... Kiro: So many people dead...All in such short time. Ian: Even Jack...I don't even wanna think about how Erin's feeling about him. Shoto: What disgusts me is how he killed our classmates, and they had no involvement in our team. Ian: He had some kind of reason. Maybe to avoid reinforcements. Tenya: It doesn't matter the reason. What the Puppetmaster did was unforgivable. And he WON'T get away with this. Kiro: Do you have an idea how to stop him? Tenya: No... But we'll think of something. We've always found a way. Kiro: But whatever we do, if we do it, we'd be going in shorthanded. Fumikage: Yeah, you mean because he killed all of our friends? Ian: Whatever we do, we own it to everyone that's not in this room to try. (Scott stands there and listens as he starts to think. After a few moments he makes a choice) Scott: Guys...? Kiro: What is Scott? Scott:... I want to help. Ian: You want in? Scott: It's the least I could do. After all I owe a lot more for everything I've done. Kiro: You don't need to worry about that man. But we could use the backup. Scott: Thanks. Ian: Question is, what are we supposed to do now? Kiro: We need a plan. Whatever he's planning, it's gonna be happening soon. (The group starts to plan out their next move. It then cuts to Miles and Charlie as they stand in front of Uraraka's door) Miles: You sure about this...? Charlie: You go talk to Alex, I'll handle this one. Miles: If you're sure man. (Miles walks down to Alex's room as Charlie looks down at the ground as he takes a deep breath and exhales. He then grabs the doorknob) Charlie: *sigh* Here we go... (Charlie opens to door, finding Uraraka face down in her pillow crying) Charlie:....Uraraka? (No response) Charlie: … *Goes up to Urarka* Uraraka… Uraraka: *Looks at Charlie with tears in her face* Charlie...? Charlie: You okay...? Uraraka:..... Charlie: I'll take that as a no. Uraraka: I just....can't believe it.... Charlie: How'd it happen? Uraraka: Puppetmaster… He just... He just... Made Deku and the others fade away.... Charlie:... That's.... Uraraka:... I loved him... Charlie: Huh? Uraraka: Deku… I loved him... Charlie: Uhhh...Okay? I didn't need that much information but alright. Uraraka: Why would he do it....? Why would he just kill them? Charlie: He's a monster Uraraka. He did it for himself, nothing else. Uraraka: How are we supposed to fight that...? Charlie: We'll find a way...We always do. (Uraraka gets up as the two hug. It then cuts to Miles entering Alex's room where he's seen looking at a framed photo of him, Izuku and Peter) Miles: Alex...? Alex: They're gone...Both of them. Miles: You okay...? Alex: Do I sound like I'm okay Miles...? Miles: No I- Alex: I just lost my best friend, my last best friend. Do you think I'm going to be happy about this development? Miles: Dude, it's okay. We're gonna get- Alex: No we're not Miles, we're not gonna get through this. Miles: Yes we will. We just need a plan. Alex: Well until you can get me that plan, we're not gonna recover from this anytime soon. Miles: Let's just calm down for a second man. You're not acting like yourself. (Alex sits down on his bed) Alex: I just watched...all these people die. Izuku… He LITERALLY died in my arms... And Erin... She lost Jack... Jack was my friend but... She loved him... Miles: They can't be dead. Alex: What? Miles: There's no way their deaths really killed them. They faded out, they didn't fall apart. Alex: What are you saying? Miles: I think they've been trapped somewhere. Alex: Then...How do we free them? Miles: That's where our plan comes in. We need to find The Puppetmaster and we need to destroy him...Once and for all. (Alex is seen nodding before he and Miles stand alone in the room) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts